gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 265
Introduction The Sakata family always shares when times are tough, some members have to learn this the hard way. Plot A depressed Sadaharu, by the fact that the Yorozuya has only given him three bits of dog food. While he understands that there's a food shortage, he is left astounded when Gintoki and Kagura each take a bit and eat it. Shinpachi then abrasively chastises the two by slamming there heads into the table. While Shinpachi argues with Kagura and Gintoki, Sadaharu leaves to go on an excursion. Absolutely Famished, Sadaharu runs into a stray puppy in a box. Out of a rabid impulse, Sadaharu tries to eat the puppy but then leaves it be, only to take it along with him. By the riverside, Sadaharu catches a fish and eats only the fish's tail while the puppy eats the body. That night Sadaharu and the puppy sleep in a dome at the playground together. The following day, Sadaharu drags the box, with the puppy in it attracting the attention of Okita. At the Shinsengumi HQ, the members dote on the puppy. Initially Hijikata has qualms against allowing the dogs to stay, however, warms up to the idea after succumbing to the puppy's charm. The dogs are then put through a test about differentiating different kinds of mayonnaise. Disgusted by the test, Sadaharu takes the puppy back to the streets and runs into Sarutobi. She takes them to her house and while she allows them to stay temporarily, her actions were really a ruse to kill Sadaharu and become his new pet. Anxiously rushing down the streets, the two dogs are picked up by Elizabeth and are lead to Katsura. Katsura talks to the two about how they've seen the Jouishishi light. He also goes on a tirade about a game of kick the can tag that occurred a couple of months before. Since the game, he has been hiding underneath a temple, because he was it. However, due to his entire body being stiff being idle for 2 straight months he's unable to take care of the two dogs. Giving a long-winded request for a doctor, Sadaharu chops Katsura on the head. Continuing to drag the puppy down the streets of Edo again, Sadaharu sees that the puppy has passed out. Sadaharu sees Kagura in the playground the puppy and he once slept at but runs off. At the bridge, Gintoki informs Shinpachi that they have a new job. Although Shinpachi argues they have to continue looking for Sadaharu who has gone missing for 2 days, Gintoki pays no mind to the notion. Meanwhile, Sadaharu tries to take the puppy to a vet, however, the vet techs all berate him and throw trash at him. That night, Sadaharu notices that the puppy's collar says 1 Fourth Street. So the following day Sadaharu brings the puppy to the house and overhears Gintoki talking to the house's attendees. It's learned that the owner of the house who recently died was an avid dog lover and kept many in his house. Although the numbers of dogs have declined since the owner's death, one of the attendees disposed of the puppy. They then request Gintoki to find the puppy and dispose of it as it's attracted nasty rumors as of late. Hearing this prompts Sadaharu to make an appearance and Gintoki tells Sadaharu if he turns in the puppy he'll be allowed back home. Back in the playground, Sadaharu reflects on Gintoki's words. Immediately a tailless fish is given to him and it was by the puppy. Overcome with emotion, the puppy consoles Sadaharu and for weeks the two survive on fish together, until the two of them become very sick. Sadaharu awakens at the animal vet hospital where he's greeted by Gintoki. He informs Sadaharu that the money they received from the attendees was wasted on the vet bills. Thankfully though, the puppy was saved because of him. Outside Kagura and Shinpachi inform the puppy's new family to thank Sadaharu for saving it. All seemed to be a happy ending until the vet head informs the Yorozuya that Gintoki hasn't fully paid the vet bills. Characters *Sadaharu (Main character) *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Kondou Isao *Okita Sougo *Hijikata Toushirou *Shinsengumi *Sarutobi Ayame *Hasegawa Taizou (Cameo) *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth *Tokugawa Shige Shige (Flashback) Trivia * This is the last episode of Gintama'. Category:Episodes